Picture
by varietyofwords
Summary: My first Rabby. Starts at "present" day and goes all the way back to when they first start going out. I suck at summeries. Just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Picture**

_**Chapter 1**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. But I do own Payton.

Summary: An fanfic about Ray and Abby. Rabby. Please Read.

A/N: Breakthefloor22 asked for a Rabby and I decided to write this. It's kind of backwards though. Starts at "present" day and works all the way back until they started dating. Payton is 8 months old. Please read and review! I'm crossing my fingers hoping ya'll like it.

_Tuesday December 15th, 2007_

"Can…can I hold her?" Ray asked his voice trembling with fear of rejection. He should be able to hold her. Payton is his daughter after all. But she was mad. And everything he did made it worse. She probably wouldn't even let him hold his daughter. He watched her start to form the word no but Payton's chubby little arms shot out towards him and she could say those two letters.

"Fine," she said and he eagerly scooped the baby up in his arms. Payton giggled, happy to be in her daddy's arms. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He shouldn't have to ask if he can hold his only child. But her eyes saw something that he wished had never happened.

"Can I take her tonight? I don't have to work tomorrow." She was going too say no. He knew it.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ray." His heart was broken in a million pieces.

"Please? I miss her Abby."

"Fine," she slipped the diaper bag off her shoulder and handed it to him as she continued. "But if you hurt her Ray, I'll kill you." She kissed the top of the baby's head and walked away. He would never hurt Payton. And he was sorry he hurt Abby, no matter how much he didn't want it to happen.

His friends said he went soft after Payton was born. Maybe even when he found out she was coming. And his apartment was a testament to that statement. There were no more late night practices and parties at his place. His apartment was baby proofed even though Payton wouldn't start walking for a while and she had just started crawling. A brightly colored exercise saucer sat in the middle of the living room. A swing sat in the corner along with a play yard. And a high chair was visible in the kitchen from were he was standing. Even though none of these things had been used for weeks they still were not moved. Baby food, formula, and empty bottles sat where junk food and hard liquor once sat.

But the biggest testimony was the white door that had bold pink letters spelling out Payton glued on it. When you opened that door you saw something he spent weeks on, even with the help of his friends. There was white chair railing running around the room. Above it was a pale yellow color on the walls and below was the same yellow color, a pale pink, and a dark pink in alternating strips. The drapes that cover the one window are the same pale pink as the strips with butterflies in yellow embroidered on it. The white crib has matching bedding with a white mobile from which yellow and pink butterflies hang from. A white changing table sits in the corner and on the opposite side of the room is a white rocking chair. The closet is full of girly clothes, but it also has the exact same bedding as the crib in a twin bed size. So maybe he did go soft but Payton is his little girl and she deserves the best.

He settled into the rocking chair with Payton in his arms so she could drink her bottle. The only thing missing from this scene is Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Picture**

_**Chapter 2**_

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I also don't own Jonny Was.

Summary: A fanfic about Ray and Abby. Rabby. Please Read.

Note to reviewers:

Punkrock522- Thanks for the review!

Rizzo1- Thanks for the review! I don't think I've never had someone tell me my story is unique.

AthleticCharmedOne- Thanks for the review!

abbyfan- Thanks for the review!

Chel- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! And thanks a million for asking me to write a Rabby. I don't think I would have of you hadn't asked me to. I'm glad you like it.

A/N: What happened between Abby and Ray? Will you (readers) ever find out? Maybe. Maybe Not. I know you want to know but you have to read and REVIEW to find out. And I bumped the rating up because this chapter.

_Tuesday February 15th, 2005_

_County Ambulance Bay_

"You're an asshole Ray." She screamed in my face. Even when she's mad she's hot. Cut it out Ray. She'll never like you. You're just some asshole to her. Nobody special. The snow was falling around us. I shouldn't have bothered her. I just wanted to apologize.

"I know I am. But I'm here apologizing. So just take it before I do something stupid."

"And what would that be?" I could see the anger in her eyes as she spat the words out.

"This." I leaned and kissed her. Not just a regular kiss. One filled with all the passion I felt for her. Shit! Why did you go and do that? Not only would she never feel the same way you do but you probably just screwed up your small times of descent human behavior to one another. As much as I didn't want to I pushed myself away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I turned and walked away from her.

_Abby's Point of View_

I stood there dumbfounded. He kissed me. The kiss that has been in my dreams for months finally happened and he's walking away. "Ray!" I screamed. He turned back and looked at me. I walked up to him. "Why are you walking away? You just kissed me and you don't stick around to see how I reacted."

"I'm sor…" I cut him off by kissing him back.

When I pulled apart from him I said, "That is how I am reacting." I looked up at him hoping he would ask me out. I feel like I'm back in high school. Just ask me out Ray. I'll say yes. I promise you I will. But instead he pulls something out of his bag and pressed it into my hand. He turned and walked away from me as I read the card.

_Jonny Was_

_8:00 pm_

_The Club_

_Rushmore Street_

It was an ad for his band. Did he want me to go? He must if he gave me this card.

_The Club_

The band is good but I'm only focusing on Ray. God he looks so hot standing up there. He's coming this way. "What'd you think?"

"You guys are great."

"I'm done for the night so do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

"Sure."

Little did I know that I would have a great time and find myself agreeing to go out again with Ray. The man I called an asshole at the beginning of this date.

Another A/N- I don't think this chapter is as good as the previous chapter but I promise the next chapters will be better. But of course you may like this chapter. I don't know. Jonny Was is the name of Shane West's, who plays Ray, real life band so they just got some free publicity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Picture**

_**Chapter 3**_

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER.

Summary: A fanfic about Ray and Abby. Rabby. Please Read.

Note to reviewers:

carbytothecore- Thanks for the review!

AbbyLockhartrocks my socks- Thanks for the review!

smilingdork- Thanks for the review!

Amanda- Thanks for the review!

Striker20- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

Abby- Thanks for the review!

Rizzo1- Thanks for the review!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I had major writers block and I rewrote this chapter like five times. Plus I was on vacation last week. No computer! Enjoy! What happened between Abby and Ray? Will you (readers) ever find out? Maybe. Maybe Not. I know you want to know but you have to read and REVIEW to find out.

_Wednesday December 16th, 2007_

"Peek-a-boo" Ray put his hands back over is eyes. His fingers were still spread apart so e could make sure Payton didn't wonder off. His hands moved away from his eyes as he said, "Peek-a-boo." Payton laughed and gave him a big toothless grin. There was a knock on the door and he picked the baby up off the floor. Ray looked through the peep hole and saw her; Abby. His heart started to beat a bit faster as he opened the door. But almost immediately he wished he hadn't. 27 hours is not enough time with your only child. "Hi Abs." She gave him a glare. "Abby." She smiled not at him, but at the baby in his arms. "Hi Payton. Did you have fun?" Payton smiled and leaned forward for her mom. "Her stuff Ray?" "Um…Let me get it. Come on in." Abby stepped into the apartment she was all familiar with. Ray left them standing in the living room while he went back to Payton's room. "You didn't change a thing." Abby's voice made him jump a bit. He didn't know she had followed him back to Payton's room. He finished putting everything in the diaper bag and gave it to Abby. Abby pulled the coat from the diaper bag a bit tighter around Payton. "Abby can we do this again?" "Huh?" "Can I have Payton for the weekend next week?" "I don't know Ray…I'll have to see." He wasn't going to fight her. He just let her walk out of the apartment with their daughter I her arms.

_Abby's Point of View_

I hate this. I want her to have a father. I grew up without one. I know what it's like. I don't want to drop her off at some hotel for a weekend with her dad and then pick her up either. She deserves better than that. But that's what I get for falling on love with a 25 year old. I should have known he would break my heart. He'll break hers one day too. And I can't let that happen. Not to her. Not to my Payton.

Another A/N- I know it was short but that will tie you over till the next chapter and I know you want to know what happened but you have to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Picture**

_**Chapter 4**_

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER.

Summary: A fanfic about Ray and Abby. Rabby. Please Read.

A/N: Abby is seven months pregnant. What happened between Abby and Ray? Will you (readers) ever find out? Maybe. Maybe Not. I know you want to know but you have to read and REVIEW to find out. Oh and it m become confusing but that's my whole plan!

_February 22nd, 2006 _

_Abby's Point of View_

"Hey Abby. What can I get you?" Jeff the bartender asked me.

"I'll just have water."

"Sure." As he was fixing my water he asked, "So when is that baby of yours due?" My hand traveled to my bulging belly.

"April."

"Only two months. Here you go." I picked up my drink and turned around hoping to find a place to sit down. No suck luck.

"Here you can have my seat." I turned my head to the voice. Was he talking to me? "Your feet have to hurt." He was talking to me. I made my way over to where he was standing by an empty bar stool. I took a seat.

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome. They're good aren't they?" He was talking about the band.

"They're great." My eyes focused on Ray and he smiled his make-Abby-melt smile.

My concentration was broken by the man asking, "So when are you due?"

"Uh…April."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl."

"Congratulations." I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the song being played. I could tell the end was coming, not only because I had heard Ray practicing it but also because the baby started to do summersaults in my belly. I swear this is her favorite part. "Can I buy you something to drink?" The man asked me.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. My boyfriend gets jealous easily." The song ended and everyone started clapping. Because of the noise level the man leaned even closer towards me.

"Come on what's one drink going to do?" Bad thing to say because Ray showed up right next to me.

"Is he bothering you Abby?"

"Ray just leave it. It's fine." I did not want him to start another bar fight.

"Was he Abby?"

"I just asked to buy her a drink."

"She's my girlfriend and she's pregnant. You can't buy her a drink." I grabbed on to his arm.

"Ray stop." He pushed me away.

"Abby stay out of this." The force was too much. I stumbled backwards.

"Fine!" I turned and ran out of the bar into the dark night. I slowed to a walk and soon found myself being pulled around by Ray.

"I'm sorry Abby."

"I can talk to other guys Ray. I'm not your property."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm tired. I'm going to go back to my place." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Wait. I want to show you something. Just stay here. We're almost done and then you can to my place and see what I want to show you. Okay?"

"I'm tired Ray."

"Please Abby?" All he has to do is say please Abby and I immediately will give him his way.

"Fine I'll wait." He kissed me lightly on the lips and we walked back to the club. "She liked that last song."

"I'm telling you she's going to be a musician just like her daddy."

"And what if she can't carry a tune like her mother?"

"Well she'll still have an appreciation of music." We stopped at an empty seat and kissed. He ran back up the steps to the stage as I sat down. "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Abby, and my daughter." I almost started crying. When the song was over they called it quits. It was almost midnight and gig was over at midnight. I waited next to the stage while Ray put his instrument away and said goodbye. He came hurrying down and grabbed my hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Now what's my surprise?"

"If I tell you it's not a surprise."

"Ray please?"

"Do you want to walk or should I get a cab?"

"I don't want to…"

"Cab." He hailed one down and we got in. The drive was pretty silent but I grabbed Ray's hand suddenly when she started kicking. "What? Do we need to go to the hospital?" I put his hand on my belly and a smile broke out on his face. We arrived at his apartment building and we rode the elevator to apartment 3A. He opened the door and made me close my eyes. He held my and lead me to a room. "Open them." I was speechless.

"Oh Ray. It's…beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." I walked around the room gliding my hand along the side of the crib.

"It's gorgeous!"

"I know we don't live together I just thought…"

"Maybe there's room for discussion." I opened the closet door and there hung two things, a beautiful pink dress and Ray's band's symbol on a black onesy for the baby. He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

Another A/N- They might move in with one another! Aren't you guys happy? I know you want to know what happened but you'll find out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Picture**

_**Chapter 5**_

_March 27th, 2005_

_Abby's Point of View_

"I love you Abby." I froze. He can't love me. E doesn't even know me. He looks at me expecting me to say it back but I can't. My throat is like sandpaper and no matter how many times I try to the feeling won't go away.

"I…I…I…" But the sound of my pager saves me. I glance down at it and even though Susan's phone number flashed at me I lied and said it was the hospital. "The hospital. I better go." He nodded his head like he understood but I knew that I had hurt him by not saying I love you back. But I can't say those three words. Every time I say them I get hurt and those people know about my past.

_Ray's Point of View_

She didn't say it back to me. I was left sitting in my apartment alone feeling like a fool. I noticed she never touched her glass of wine. I grabbed it and drowned the liquid. Why didn't se say it back? I know its only been three months but still. I thought she felt the same way I do. But instead she left.

_Abby's Point of View_

I'm sitting here alone on my couch with the covers wrapped around me. Why do I feel so bad about not saying it? It's not like we broke up or anything. He just told me he loved me. He loves me! But he doesn't even know me. He doesn't know I'm an alcoholic. He doesn't know my mom and brother are bipolar. He doesn't know I got a divorce. He doesn't know I was married before. He doesn't know I had an abortion before. He doesn't know…anything about me.

Another A/N- I know you want to know what happened but you'll find out soon.


End file.
